Rapid identification and classification of microbial organism is a useful task in various areas, such as biosurveillance, biosecurity, clinical studies, and food safety. There is, for example, a need for methods for monitoring and detecting pathogenic microorganism such as Escherichia coli, Listeria, Salmonella, and Staphylococcus. 